Storms
The entire world is simply one universal storm seperated into matter and energy by the will of the Creator. When a storm is seen upon the surface of Lorlad it is simply the universe temorarily unravelling and changing. 'Effects Upon Magic' The seperation of the one storm into matter and energy leaves behind an invisible weave that is the true essence of the universal storm. the Loralac. Arcane magic utilizes this weave to to create the effect known as 'spells'. When the world is storming this makes the weave unstable and thus magic erratic. When a caster of arcane spells attempts to cast a spell within a storm they need to make a Spellcraft check to compensate for the erractic behavior of the spell in their head and at their finger tips. The DC for this check depends upon the size of the storm and the distance the caster is from its centre. *Light Storm: base DC 10 - 1 for every 1 mile away *Moderate Storm: base DC 20 - 1 for every 2 miles away *Powerful Storm: base DC 30 - 1 for every 3 miles away *Great Storm: base DC 40 - 1 for every 4 miles away *Magical Storms: varies based on size and other factors (see below) (1) these boundaries only extend for one increment (1,2,3 or 4 miles) beyond te 'edge' of the storm If this check fails a Wild Surge occurs as detailed in the link below: Wild Magic ''' '''Sorcerers and Storms Sorcerers or potentially anyone capable of casting spontaneous arcane magic, have the potential to manipulate the erratic effect storms have on their spells, to their advantage. When a Wild Surge occurs them may chose to alter the percentile number rolled by a number of points equal to their spontaneous caster level in a direction of a desire effect. This is still very little influence, but one that has enticed sorcerers and the like to do so intentionally even to the point where an artifact was forged hundreds of years ago by the Storm Mages of Taerlindel, that would increase this random change. Trying to cast a spell with the direct intention of manipulating the wild effect is not merely a matter of failing the spellcraft check (that would merely have a random effect as normal), but requires spellcraft check with a DC based on the storm as follows: *Light Storm: base DC 25 + 1 for every mile away from the center *Moderate Storm: base DC 20 +1 for every 2 miles away *Powerful Storm: base DC 15 +1 for every 3 miles away *Great Storm: base DC 10 +1 for every 4 miles away *Magical Storm: varies based in size and other factors (see below) (1)remember this is only available as an option for sorcerers and some other spontanious casters at the DM's permission 'Attracting Lightning' Magic attracts lightning like a lightning rod, but as well as the obvious dangers can have suprising and interesting benefits. Under normal condition each character has a 1% change per hour of being struck by lightning. Wearing metal armour adds 1% per if partial 2% if light, 3% if medium and 4% if heavy. Being higher than anything else around doubles this change. In addition to these mundane variables, any active magic items (including weapons and armour etc.) add a +1% for every equivlent of a +1 weapon modifier (roughly 2000gp worth). Inaddition to this hourly chance, whenever an arcane spell or magic item is used, there is an additional 1% per level of the spell being cast of being struck that instant, possibly ruining the spell (as per the Concentration rules when taking damage) or it even being altered as the table below: 'Lightning Table' 0 - 40%: normal 4d6 damage lightning bolt (Fort DC 15 converts the damage to non-lethal) 41 - 60%: normal 6d6 damage lightning bolt (Fort DC 17 converts the damage to non-lethal) 61 - 70%: normal 8d6 damage lightning bolt (Fort DC 19 converts the damage to non-lethal) 71 - 80%: 8d6 damage and Wild Surge 81 - 90%: 8d6 damage and Wild Surge lasts for 1 day 91 - 95%: 8d6 damage and storm power enfuses into the character or item, making it magical for 1 month 96 - 97%: no damage and storm power enfuses into the character or item, making it magical for 1 month 98 - 99%: no damage storm power enfuses into the character or item, making it permentantly magical 00%: character enters the Loralac (no documented return from this) 'Storm Power' Lightning is raw magic in electricial form, and thus can potentially power magic items. A certain storm can muster up the power of a spell of equivilent sorcerer level based on its size: light 0; moderate 1st; powerful 2nd; great 3rd and varying for magical storms. When this power is 'enfused' with a person it can maintain that spell for the time stated above (day, month of permenant). This spell had to either have already been in effect on them, or one generated by a magical storm (see below). The caster level for these efffects is that of the character themselves. If this power is enfused with an item, that item becomes magical either as above if it has a spell cast upon it, or becomes as an item of +1 weapon eqivilent per spell level, with a power appropriate to the item or storm itself. Note that weapon and armour enchantments that require an initial +1 enchantment, do not in these cases. 'Magic Storms' Not all storms are raw lightning. Whenever a storm occurs, it has a 5% change of being a magical storm. Magical storms are when that particular spell or magical event has tained the Loralac with a certain school , subschool of magic or energy, and now when storms form in that area the storms display the nature of that change. Because of the drift of the Loralac magic storms can potentially happen anywhere, but tend towards places where powerful magic has been used frequently or recklessly in the past, or down drift of these places. Sometimes so much damage in a certain area has been done to the Loralac, all storms there are of a specific magical type, Debautugals acid storms for example, but the increased chance of these and any additional effects are detailed in those places descriptions. 'Magical Storm Table' *Positive *Negative *Elemental Storm (1d4 - Fire, Earth, Water, Air) *Para Elemental Storm (1d4 - Ooze, Ice, Smoke, Magma) *Higher Quasi Elemental Storm (1d4 - Steam, Lightning, Mineral, Radience) *Lower Quasi Elemental Storm (1d4 - Vacume, Salt, Dust, Ash) *Energy Storm (1d4 - Acid, Sonic, Force, Iron) *Spell (roll as with scrolls) *School Storm (1d8 - abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evokation, illusion, necromany, tranmutation) *Subschool Storm (roll school then roll for apt. subschool) *Dagger *Warp *Frog 'Effects of Magical Storms' The first effect a magical storm will have is to enhance any spell that has the desciptor (be it a school, subschool, force or even just that specific spell) with the following feats dependinf upon the size of the storm: *Light Storm: extend spell (doubles duration) or enlarge spell (doubles range) as appriate *Moderate Storm: empower spell (+50% variables) *Powerful Storm: maximize spell (all variables at 100%) *Great Storm: wide spell (doubles area of the spell) 'Harnessinfg the Storm' If a storm has an energy descripor, you may try and assess this to alter the energy discriptor of a spell you are casting with a Spellcraft check as follows: *Light Storm: base DC 25 + 1 for every mile away from the centre *Moderate Storm: base DC 20 +1 for every 2 miles away *Powerul Storm: base DC 15 +1 for every 3 miles away *Great Storm: base DC 10 +1 for every 4 miles away This requires a full round action to do and double the time for any spells that take loger than a standard action. If the storm doesn't have a descriptor but a school or subschool, you may instead try a pluck a spell out of the air from one you already know. This is very difficult and depends on your familiarity with the spell as follows: *Spell you have prepared and uncast: DC 20 plus the level of the spell *Spell you have cast today already: DC 25 plus the level of the spell *Spell in your spellbook or spells known: DC 30 plus the level of the spell *Spell on your list: DC 35 plus the level of the spell *Spell on another classes list: DC 40 plus the level of the spell *Spell that this storm is duplicating: - 10 to the DC *Spell that someone is casting right now: -5 to the DC *Spell that someone has cast in the last minute -2 to the DC The spell is at your own caster level and is at our control and is not effected by the Wild Surge of the storm. Tainting the Storm While its apparent that storms effect magic, what isn't as well known is that some spells effect the storm